


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by IAMGERMANANDSTUFF



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Coming Inside, Cuddling, F/M, Kismesis, Kissing, NSFW, Nudity, Sex, banging, nude, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMGERMANANDSTUFF/pseuds/IAMGERMANANDSTUFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets that I am working on to get my writing better<br/>wooooot<br/>nsfw challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Cuddling (naked) DirkJane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoono/gifts).



It had been four months since they started this trend. 

 

Since they started to cuddle. 

 

Naked.

 

Jane yawned as she petted his hair. They were watching one of Dirk’s stupid animes again, not that she minded them, and she was getting fairly sleepy.

 

“Dirk, I’m getting very tired, can’t we just sleep already. It’s already 3 am.” Jane murmured, letting her hand slip down to his shoulder. Orange eyes flicked up to her, 

 

“Anime never sleeps, Crocker.” he muttered in response, sighing out as he felt her fingers on his bare shoulder. She knew he was weak to his neck and shoulders.  _ Fucking rude. _

 

The redhead sighed quietly and turned himself about and buried his face in her breasts. He laughed softly at her squeak of dismail. “Dirk, get your face out of my boobs!”

 

“No can do, Janey-girl.”

 

“They are pillows, not a faceplace, get out!”

 

He then started to blow raspberries between her boobs and she shrieked with laughter, 

 

“That’s not even fair!” she squealed, pushing him off with surprising strength. Dirk was pushed to the edge of the bed and he suddenly his eyes were wide.

 

_ Thump. _

 

“Fuck, Janey!”

 

“Oh, darn, Dirk, I’m sorry.” she was quick to clamber off of the bed and pick him up. “Sorry, sorry, I don’t my own strength sometime, sweetheart.” she settled on the edge of the bed and gathered him better in her arms. Even though he was a great deal taller than her, he was scrawny and thin. He weighed nothing. Just a beanpole. 

 

She kissed his forehead. “C’mere, sweetness.”

 

Dirk looked up at that. He smiled a little as she moved about, spreading out and letting Dirk’s head lay against her breasts. He sighed in contentment and blinked as he felt her fingers in his hair again. “I forgive ya, already.”

 

“Good, now shush. Go to sleep.” she said softly, patting his soft hair.

 

“Yeah, okay. Night Janey.” he murmured. She closed the laptop and wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

 

In  a few minutes, Dirk was snoring softly and Jane couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“Yeah right, anime doesn’t sleep.”


	2. Day 2 Kissing (naked) karezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat and terezi do the nasty in a closet
> 
> they flip flop with the red and black romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh they fuck in a closet

Karkat growled softly as she pushed him into the closet.

“Dammit, Terezi, stop that- it’s fucking rude, even for a kismesis!” he shouted angrily, only to have her slap a cool palm over his mouth. Terezi gave him a dangerous grin, licking over her sharp teeth.

“Calm down, Mr. Shouty-Pants. Also, quiet down, do you really want someone to hear us? What if Serket found us? I bet then you’d be the most embarrassed!” she snickered as she licked his cheek, tasting that lovely candy apple red. “Aw! Just thinking about it makes you all embarrassed, how cute!”

He swallowed hard, letting his tense shoulders relax. The smaller troll pushed her hand away and took a deep breath. “F-Fine, I’ll be quiet.” he agreed, his voice much weaker sounding now that it was at a lesser volume. Terezi noted the scratchiness of it. Poor Shouty-Pants, he must always be screaming himself hoarse when he tries to get them to hear. She also noted how nervous he sounds. Oh, how delightfully easy he was to sway - whether they were having a black or red fling.

“Get your chubby ass out these boring clothes.” She demanded, lifting his sweater up and off of him. “You’re hiding your tasty color under all this tasteless gray!”

He squeaked in embarrassment as his chest was suddenly exposed. But this was a black fling, and he didn’t have time to be embarrassed. Especially since, so far, Terezi had had all the good jabs. So, like any good kismesis, he reached forward and his claws caught the neck of her t-shirt. With a gentle jerk, his sharp claws tore through the fabric like a warm knife through grub spread.

Terezi hissed in response, pinning him to the wall with her bigger body. “You fucker, that was a new shirt!” Karkat only grinned up at her as she tore his sweatpants and underwear off with her claws. “You’re gonna pay for that.” she growled low in her throat.

Karkat could only pray that she _did_ make him pay for that.

Soon, after much tearing and swearing and promising payback, Terezi turned Karkat around and shoved him face first against the wall. She didn’t really care if the position was uncomfortable, or that Karkat was being stabbed in the side by the cardboard boxes that were stored in the closet. She pressed her bulge into him and started to pound that fiery hot nook.

Karkat was made to bite a scrap of his torn up sweatpants to keep quiet. His nook clenched around her bulge as much as it could manage. It was all so much and dammit, why wasn’t she touching his bulge? It was driving him crazy that he was already about to come and she had barely touched him.

Terezi bit down on Karkat’s shoulder and that was the final straw for the poor troll. He spilled red all over the wall, and red gushed out around her teal bulge and down his thighs. The she-troll came soon after, using him as a slurry receptacle, just how he liked during these black romance interactions of theirs.

Karkat fucking _whimpered_ as he was filled with her cool slurry. He spit out the scrap and looked over his shoulder, “T-Terezi-” he managed to get out hoarsely.

She pulled out and turned him around, holding him close so he wouldn’t fall. Karkat always got all shaky in the legs after sex, even more so when slurry started to drain out of him.

“Terezi…”

“I know, Karkles.” she said with devilish grin, “We’ll definitely do this red next time.” she took his chin her hand and gave his lips and lick before kissing him sweet and slow. He shuddered and closed his eyes letting her hold his naked, sweaty, slurry covered body close as they kissed.

Karkat really couldn’t complain.

Quadrant smearing was fun with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit karezi man

**Author's Note:**

> dirkjane is a tough for me  
> eugh


End file.
